


First Blood

by WizardSandwich



Series: Soundwave Week [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Panic, Platonic Love, Pre-Canon, also a kind of, i just love family and friend dynamics, kind of, soundwave's first arena fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Day 2 - CreationOne step closer to the creation of the Decepticon third in command.
Relationships: Frenzy & Soundwave
Series: Soundwave Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820032
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Soundwave Week 2020





	First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> this one's also short bc i started soundwave week late so rip me

Energon is the lifeblood of Cybertron. It flows through mechs and allows them to live and vent and simply exist. It’s blue glow is an essential piece of Cybertronian life and death.

It spills across the metal of the arena floor, somehow slicker than Soundwave remembers. He can feel the sick, wet feeling of it on his data cables. Before his very optics, a helmless corpse falls to the ground. The sound of metal against metal echoes loudly in the silence before the crowd around him bursts to life.

He stumbles back. Their voices are a horrible mix that he won’t even try to understand. The vibration in the air is sickening. The feeling in his spark almost sends him stumbling over.

He is still, trembling, until a servo touches his arm. He flinches away. Small servos wrap around his wrist and tug at him.

“Soundwave,” says a voice he vaguely recognizes. “C’mon, boss, let’s get out of here.”

Soundwave can’t do anything but follow as he’s tugged at once more. The roaring crowd is still so loud against his audials. He lets himself be guided out of the arena and into the darkness of the Pits’ walls.

“Boss,” the voice says again, “you with us?”

Soundwave lets his gaze drop to meet Frenzy’s concerned face. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen that expression on his face, visor bright and mouth twisted into a frown.

“Boss,” he repeats.

“Fine,” Soundwave plays. The audio clip is tone deaf, the voice filled with anger. “Fine,” Soundwave plays again and this time it is Ravage, calm and poised. Her voice soothes even Soundwave in the moment.

“You don’t look fine,” Frenzy accuses, not without boldness.

“Don’t worry,” Soundwave tries.

Frenzy’s look turns flat. The worry isn’t completely gone, but for now it’s overshadowed by his lack of belief.

“Boss,” Frenzy says again, visibly hardening himself against whatever Soundwave will say next, “you’re not fine. Ravage went to get a medic.”

Soundwave shakes his helm and tries to pull himself out of Frenzy’s grip. Frenzy’s servos only hold him tighter, not letting him go.

“Frenzy,” Soundwave plays.

“Boss,” Frenzy says.

“I will be fine.” Soundwave kneels down, pressing his free servo against the top of Frenzy’s helm in an attempt at reassurance. “I promise.”

Frenzy stares at him for another moment, before sighing and releasing his wrist. “You’re still seeing a medic,” he demands.

Soundwave stands, sweeping into a mocking bow.

“As you wish.”

It makes Frenzy giggle and makes the heaviness in Soundwave’s spark lighten, just a little.

Soundwave brings up a bright blue circle on his visor, a heedless declaration of love toward one of his beloved symbionts.

“Love you too, boss.”


End file.
